


I'm Trying To Flirt With You, Okay?

by Nitrobot



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitrobot/pseuds/Nitrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sides, I'm not sure how your sire taught you to flirt, but you don't do it by staring at a girl's butt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Trying To Flirt With You, Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on tumblr: http://nitrostation.tumblr.com/post/129349401012/strongswipe-with-the-quote-im-trying-to-flirt

It was the third time Sideswipe had offered to accompany her patrols that week. She couldn’t really deny him, not when the alternative was leaving him alone with Grimlock to turn the whole scrapyard into a broken playground.

But it was also the third time she’d caught him staring at her aft.

“Do you like having your optics in your helm, Sideswipe?” Strongarm asked, whirling on him as they passed out the shadow of a hill on their left.

Sideswipe almost slammed into her back, eventually recovering with a servo rubbing his neck. “Uh… yeah?"

“Well if you want to keep them in there, keep them off my aft,” she ordered, resisting a smack on his shoulder only by remembering her breems of discipline training. She’d continued her march forwards, not bothering to check if he was keeping up with her.

“Ahh, you saw that…” Sides mumbled, just close enough for her to know he was still behind her. The urge to smack bubbled right back to the surface. She paused again, flexing and curling her digits into fists before facing him.

“What are you trying to do, Sideswipe?” she asked through a fierce frown, bypassing his guilty expression and going straight for his optics. “Is this some kind of prank, or a game you and Grimlock came up with when you were bored?” It wouldn’t have surprised her, knowing all her protocol preaching would have landed her a firm place as Punk Enemy Number 1.

But what _did_ surprise her was the confusion that flitted through Sideswipe’s gaze. "No, no, I… I guess I’m…“ His digits fiddled as his glossa seemed to dry up.

“Well?” Strongarm prompted, hands planted on her hips.

“I’m just…” He sighed, shuttering his optics as his helm fell. “I’m trying to flirt with you, okay?”

It must have sounded just as ridiculous to him as it did to her, from how he smothered his faceplate with his hand as soon as he made his confession. Only his crest showed, and somehow to seemed to droop low. 

“I’ve never been that great with femmes,” he added, pulling his hand off with a sigh. “That was always my twin’s thing…”

Strongarm was still trying to get her optics back to a normal size and her eyeridges to lower. “I can tell,” was all she could say in the wake of shock, numbly turning on her heel- 

“B-but, uh…” Sideswipe scrambled for words, stretching his servos out to stop her from turning away again. “I know we got off on the wrong ped,” he said, folding his hands together in an almost-prayer. “And I guess I… wanted to make up for it.”

Strongarm reserved the right to be skeptical. “…Are you serious about this?”

“As serious as I’ve ever been,” he vowed, staring right into her optics. “Cause… I like you. Even if you’re a walking ‘no fun allowed’ zone.” Strongarm saw him risk a smile just before her gaze went over his shoulder, to a lump of shadow lurking under a fringe of trees in the distance. When her attention went back to Sides, he was still giving her his sparkling smile that she couldn’t help returning. 

“I’ll make a deal with you,” she said, voice tuned much lower now as she dropped into a crouch behind the cover of the hill. She could almost feel Sides’ confusion as she crept past him, but he followed her anyway and eventually spotted the lump of metal she was staring at ahead of them.

“If you can take out that ‘Con without being seen, you’ve got yourself a date,” she promised.


End file.
